


Fall of Man

by WesternScribe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Explosions, F/M, Mild Smut, Minor Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Scheming, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternScribe/pseuds/WesternScribe
Summary: After trying to better himself, Jaime falls under an old spell, much to his chagrin.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Fall of Man

**Author's Note:**

> He tries. Honestly, he does.

"Dear brother." She bucked her hips against him and the walls of her cunt tightened. Her scent, the familiarity of her curves, nearly overwhelmed him. Jaime held her waist with his palm and urged her on. 

"I've missed you." She moaned, head back, neck exposed. Shorn with nearly faded bruises, she was more like him. An imperfect lion. "I've missed you so."

He licked her neck and grazed his teeth across the underside of her jaw. "Have you?"

"Yes." Cersei looked down at him. Her eyes were strangely sincere, slightly incredulous. She held his face in her hands, threading her fingers into his beard, brushing his jaw. "I was a fool to send you away." 

_More sweet lies_. His fickle, radiant twin. _How many times do you expect to deceive me?_

He moved to kiss her, forgot himself, forgot her, and touched her with the golden hand she gifted him; the golden hand she despised. Cersei turned her head away. He saw her eyes flicker with disgust. 

_What game are you playing sister? Why fuck me now?_

Cersei tried to recover from her folly. She grabbed his hand, his only hand, and placed it on the hardened nipple of her right breast. Moving her pelvis with more vigor, she rolled her hips in the circular motion she knew he loved. She placed her head against his, their foreheads touched, and she panted against his lips. 

His mind went blank. All there was, was her. He leaned her back slightly, planted his feet firmly, bracing himself against the chair, grabbed her waist roughly, hands flesh and gold, and rammed upward into her as though the world were ending. 

She cried out with each thrust. He made sure they were rough, such as her words, such as her eyes. Jaime spued grunts endlessly, burying his face between her breasts. He could feel her heart beating wildly against his nose. 

"You're home." She cried as she grasped onto his shoulders violently, sharp nails digging into his skin. "I'm home... with you."

He moved to kiss her lips and she pounced upon his mouth hungrily. Cersei's tongue ran along his teeth. She sucked his tongue. She demanded dominance. She wouldn't dictate him henceforth.

_I've broken free of her._

Jaime was swift as he rose from the hideous gilded chair. His sweet sister let a sharp sound of shock escape her lips. He held her firmly, hands against her arse, as he walked them to her new Lysene rug.

Jaime made sure they remained joined as he moved. He gave a few thrusts while she was in the air. That made her moan wickedly. 

He bent and lay her on her floor. The look she gave him would have stopped his heart were he five and ten, but he was a man grown and she didn't own him anymore. Jaime pushed her legs up as he leaned into her. He flexed her until she hissed, until she struck his face with her palm. 

"Careful brother." Her voice was dark with lust and rage. 

Jaime smirked. He pulled from her cunt completely. Cersei inhaled slowly as he pushed in to the hilt of himself. Jaime did that again, five times before she grabbed his neck. 

"Stop toying with me." 

She couldn't move her legs the way she wanted, his weight on her thighs, so she pulled the curls at the nape of his neck roughly. "Faster, Jaime. Move. Oh! Bloody get on with it!"

He laughed and she tried her hardest to scowl as he moved inside her. He felt her squeezing her cunt, contracting it around his cock.

Jaime tried to breathe through her retribution, her small punishment to his defiance, and hold his pace, but she was stronger than he in this, and he cried out, a hoarse, pathetic sound. 

Cersei's smile was sharp and glorious. 

She held his gaze. "Get on with it, Jaime." 

And so he did. 

Jaime thrust into her harshly and she moved her pelvis against his with a force to match. He bent his elbows and placed his forearms on either side of her shoulders, put his weight against them, buried his face into her neck, and drove into her with all his power. 

Cersei's grunts against his ear soon turned to roars of: "Yes!" and "Faster! Go Faster! " until she ended with winded cries. She kissed him hard when she came. And he followed on her heels. Always on her heels...

For an instant, he thought of Brienne, and a wave of guilt crashed upon his mind until he willed it away, until he remembered where he was, who he was with.

Jaime stared at her as he caught his breath. He didn't collapse into her, as he would have before. He stayed on his elbows, looking at her as she trailed her fingertips across his cheek. Her eyes were glazed and satisfied, alight with a subtle mischief.

_What are you scheming, sweet sister?_

She made no move to rouse him from his position. Cersei held his face, caressing it almost, a small smirk upon her lips. She hadn't done anything near as tender to him since before she was queen. 

"I've spoken with Genna. She's reminded me of who I was. Who I am." 

Jaime snorted. "My sister needed reassurance?" He said with dramatic incredulity. "And from the likes of another woman, no less. Has the world gone mad?" 

She glared at him and pushed his chest, prompting him off her. "We are a unit, Jaime. A pride is stronger together. Those aren't just wolf words." 

_Yes. Stronger, with you as queen, no doubt. And me, the loyal subject in white._

"Our plan will come to fruition rather soon, dear brother. Remember yourself. Crippled though you may be, you are still a Lannister." 

_What plan?_

"You've neglected to inform me of the complexities of such, sweet sister." Jaime eyed her warily. 

Her smirk was malicious. "Have I?" 

He narrowed his eyes and rose to his feet. Jaime reached his trousers as the first explosion shook the room. He turned immediately, eyes wide. "What did you do?!" 

Cersei glared at him and stood as well. "What needed to be done." 

Another explosion caused dust to fall from the high ceiling in light streams. Jaime was at the balcony in moments. He watched as the Great Sept of Bealor combusted into a flurry of bright green and stone. 

_That's how she decided to avoid her trial._

Cersei had a wine glass in hand, swirling the red liquid around the diamond crusted lip of the cup.

"This is madness. You've gone as mad as Aerys."

"Oh come, brother. Do not overreact. I merely blew up a sept. Just as I did the Tower of the Hand. It can be rebuilt." She rolled her eyes as she wrapped a robe about her frame. 

Jaime pulled his breeches on with haste and sped to his tunics. His boots were on in moments. "You're a fool if you think that were naught but the destruction of a sept. That was _the_ sept Cersei. One of the holiest sites in that entire ridiculous religion. Every bloody believer of the Seven will try to behead you and Tommen." He sneered. 

_They will want my blood too, undoubtedly_.

She shrugged and smiled. "Let them come." 

Jaime sighed. "Yes, let them come. And come they will. Along with the Targaryen child, Stannis and his horde, Rheagar's fake son, the houses whom despise us, and now the Light of the Seven. Have I forgotten anyone? When we're finished, it will be the whole of bloody Westeros we'll have to destroy. Seven hells! Our own blood will wroth against us for this!" 

She crossed her arms about her chest. "What was it you would say, dear brother? You and I against the world?" 

He met her glare with his own. "You have the right of it, sister. Although you seemed to find others to due your bidding just as well."

_...fucking Lancel and Osmund Kettleblack and Moon Boy for all I know ..._

"All dolts in comparison. No one is like you, Jaime. I need you. I sent a missive saying as much, though you mustn't have received it." She touched his forearm. 

_I read it. I burnt it._

"Two lions cannot defeat an endless wave of lambs. If you continue to detonate the city structure, the armies we pay for will turn on us. Just as the armies turned when the city was sacked." 

"We are the crown. We will crush any lion or lamb who oppose us." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him sweetly upon the lips. "Just as Father had." Cersei looked in his eyes. "I know what I'm doing." 

"Do you?" His mouth was a thin line. 

"Yes!" She bit back. "Hide behind your hesitance, your cowardice, if you so choose, brother. Would that I'd been born male. I've the mettle to take hold of our house, our realm, and dispatch our enemies root and stem. You play at war with sword fight." She looked at his golden hand and smirked. "Seems you can't even do that folly anymore." 

Jaime glared. "Careful, Cersei." 

"Go! Now! Get out of my sight before I lose my temper. You're ever disagreeable." 

"Repulsive until useful, you mean. Tell me sister, has that ghastly iron monstrosity become any more comfortable during your time upon it? When I sat there, I found it quite lacking." 

Jaime made no move to block her hand. She struck him hard across the face. Her claws caught his cheek, bleeding him. "I told you to go." She sneered. 

Jaime tilted his head and studied his sister. She looked the same: green eyes, golden hair, red lips. She stood as tall as she had since she began to flower. Her teeth were still white. She looked the same, but she was different, as was he. 

He held her glare for a moment more before bowing his head slightly. "Your Grace." 

Jaime left her without a second glance. His sister was becoming dangerous. Were he honest with himself, he would say she had grown mad some time ago. 

_And yet, she is mine twin._

_...I merely blew up a sept ...we will crush any lion or lamb who oppose us..._

The echo of his bootstep registered faintly to his ears. _She'll destroy the city if I let her. She'll destroy us all._

Tommen. 

Jamie's feet moved swiftly to the king's chambers. _I'll not let another king die on my watch, regardless of who Cersei wants to battle. She'll have us kill the world. And I'm no longer that man._

The monstrosity that was Ser Robert Strong stood guarding Tommen's door. The corpse seemed to look past him as Jaime approached. 

Jaime tilted his head in a slight nod when he made to pass him. It struck him as no surprise when the Mountain moved to obstruct the doorway completely. He crossed both great arms about his chest and glared at Jaime, eyes dead like week old fish. _Strange that he doesn't smell..._

"As you were, ser," Jaime began, "I've come to check the welfare of His Grace." He owed no explanation to this dog. 

The dog remained unmoved. Jaime tilted his head upward to look him squarely in the eye. His face was a terrifying sight to behold. Even through the helm permanently attached to his head, Jaime could see the grey flesh, the eyes somehow both dead and bloodshot, the black lips. 

"Move." Stern face and with the measured tone of his father, he ordered the Mountain to bow.   
_Let us see if he does_. 

Ser Robert stayed still as death for three, maybe four breaths, before sidestepping. Jaime proceeded to the door and into the room at his leisure. 

_Cersei may be the Queen Mother, but I hold power here as well. There was but a single shred of accuracy within her mad rant. There is no room for weakness._

All the same, Jaime was rather relieved he hadn't crossed swords with the likes of Ser Robert Strong. _With one hand, I would surely die._

Tommen sat upon a blood red chaise longue near the grand balcony of his apartments and played with his cats. He held a stringed toy before the great fat one, and led the beast by the nose. 

He noticed Jaime once he was mere steps away. 

_I should arrange to have him properly trained for sword fight soon. He must needs defend himself if all else fails._

"Ser Uncle." Tommen greeted him with eyes cast down. 

"My king." Jaime replied. He sat on the far side of Tommen's day bed and glanced at his son's face. His eyes were red and swollen. His nose was red too. 

_He's been crying._

"I'm sure Your Grace heard the explosions. Are you well?"

Tommen wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands before looking to Jaime. "Is Margaery dead?" 

"I am not certain at this time." Tommen grabbed the fat cat- _Ser Pounce?_ \- and held him to his chest. He patted the feline slowly across the head. "Most likely, Your Grace." 

Fat tears fell down his cheeks. "Is this Mother's doing? Did she blow up the sept?" 

_I should tell him the truth._ "Of course not, Your Grace. How could you think your mother would do such a thing?"

"She hated Margaery." 

Jaime hadn't noticed how large of an impression the girl left upon Tommen. He put his hand upon Tommen's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"We will get to the bottom of what happened. The guilty will be brought to justice. I promise you that." 

His son's eyes were green pools of sorrow. 

Green like the Sunset Sea. 

"Alright, Ser Uncle." 

**Author's Note:**

> Connected to Snow on the Bluff, The Prisoner's Dilemma, Fifty and Four Hundred Men, and A Love Like This. 
> 
> This world of fic is a composition of book/show canon, btw. I'm mixing them together. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
